A Cinderella Story Pokemon Style
by INVU4URAQT
Summary: [Finished] Okay this is my first fic so bear with me. Well in this story nothing in the show happens except Ash becomes Pokemon master. There's a big party and you'll have to read this to find out. AAMistyL R&R Misty's POV
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Pokemon and I don't ever plan to but if the offer comes my way then I can't refuse!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one- Prologue

"And he's done it! The youngest pokemon master of all time! Eighteen year old Ash Ketchum of Pallet town has just defeated the elite four and the former pokemon master and-"

I turned off my T.V. and lay down on my bed staring up at my plain white ceiling. Everywhere and everything in my room is white; the walls, the the bed table, everything! I live with my three sisters and my stepmother Rose, they were too lazy to pick out a colour for my room so they decided to leave it white.

My sisters Lily, Daisy and Violet are all the prettiest girls around and while they go shopping I'm always stuck inside cleaning the gym and feeding the pokemon. However one good thing has come out of staying at the gym, I'm now the Cerulean city gym leader and I'm undefeated! Rose is..... How to say this.... Okay the story with her goes like this; my mom died then my dad got married again and then he dide and now I'm waiting for her to die!

And then there's my beloved pokemon who stay at my side through thick and thin who see me through all my battles every day. And the final member of my family, at least I consider her family, is Melody. She's my best friend in th world! She's been by my side since before I can remember. She lives in the Orange Islands and when I want to visit her on holidays Rose always gives me the lame excuse that I need to train. Hello does she even know that I'm unbeatable?! Oh well that's life.

Well enough about my family this story starts the day after the new pokemon master is crowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sowhat did you think? Should I continue? I know it's short but this is the proogue so bear with me I'm a beginner kay? Well review please!


	2. The Invitation

Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I really appreciate it! You guys have inspired me to go on with this fic and not abandon it! Okay okay enough with the sappy stuff! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Okay well I don't own Pokemon. There I've said it so now you can't sue me! HA HA HA HA! (Clears throught) okay right.

Chapter 2 - The Invitation

"Beep, beep, beep," went the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and lazily got out of my bed. I went into my bathroom and got ready.

"Get down here and make breakfast!!! It's already seven o' clock!! Misty! Are you listening?!" came the booming sound of Rose from down the stair case.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and slowly but surely made my way down to the kitchen. I arrived in the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. I always wondered why my sisters didn't cook when I was asleep but that was until one I had gone to the market and they were hungry so Rose told them to cook because she obviously can't and they nearly burnt the gym down. It was really lucky for them that this is a water pokemon gym and my Pokemon are at least competent.

When I was finished everyone gathered around the four seating table and took their usual seats. Rose at the head of the table then Daisy on her left and Lily on her right and finally Violet opposite Rose. I on the other hand was in another room sitting by myself and eating quietly. The mail had just arrived everything was going as normal; my sisters stating they got letters from their boyfriends and what not. I knew that this was not true. Lily had tricked Violet into thinking she had a boyfriend by continuously sendind her anonymous emails and the same thing happened with Violet and Daisy and Daisy and Lily. Partially because I told them it would be funny but what they don't know won't hurt them and at the moment hardly anything can hurt them. Suddenly I heard a shout come from Rose. and my sisters got very excited. Then there was quiet. I listened attentively, hardly even picking at my breakfast, trying to hear what was being said.

"On account of the success of Mr. Ash Ketchum becoming a Pokemon Master, Mrs. Delia Ketchum is holding a party for her son." I strained my ears more,"All gym leaders in the Orange Island and Kanto, Johto and Hoenne Regions are invited to attend and may bring their family and one non-relative guest. This party is being held at Professor Sam Oak's pokemon laboratory on Saturday 11th."

I looked up at the mearby calendar and realized that the party was in three days time. My mind wodered off as I day-dreamed about actually meeting the pokemon master but I was soon snapped back to reality by Rose popping in saying they were going shopping for their dresses.

"Okay, I'll be ready in just a sec." I said.

"You? Why would you be getting a dress? You're not going anywhere," she chuckled to herself and promptly left. I felt disappointed but I had no idea why. I knew she wasn't going to let me go but somewhere I knewI had to go to this party!

Yay finished another chapter! Woo hoo! I know this chapter is short, don't kill me, but I promise that the next few chapters will be longer! I promise! Review please.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

Okay thanks to DarkSaiph, J.C.the Wabbit, Pokeshipper Desiree, Facia, dbzgtfan2004, Finaille Nailo, Act, Eat a doughnut and Anyyami who reviewed my story! I love ya'll to death! Okay and on with the story.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Pokemon or the story Cinderella so I'm a copier. However I do own the idea of combining the two together so there...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- An Unexpected Visitor

After washing, cleaning and six battles straight, I sat on the bench outside the gym welcoming the short break. Rose and my sisters had not returned yet so I was happy to have time to myself. As I lazed there I began to think once again of the upcoming party. I had done that several times throughout the day so far and I was always reprimanding myself after. I knew I couldn't go and yet I continued to daydream.

While I was daydreaming I heard a voice behind me say, "Misty what are you staring at?" I froze. I thought it was my stepmother but as I turned I saw none other than my non-blood sister Melody! I was ecstatic and got up and ran and hugged her. She repeated her question and I answered by telling her it was nothing. Suddenly something dawned on me and I asked her what she was doing here. She replied by saying, "Well I came for a visit after I took a break from training."

I looked at her quizzically. I knew her far too well to know that she wouldn't just pack up and come visit. I mean I was happy that she was here it was just very unusual.

Noting my expression she answered, "And, Duplica told me that you were a bit down in the dumps last time she talk to you."

"Oh, Duplica told you huh?"

"Yeah but not everything. So why are you so sad?" she inquired.

"Well when I talked to her a few weeks ago I was angry at my sisters." I replied.

"For what?"

"Well, they figured out my little boyfriend scam and they got on my case and locked me out of the house in the middle of the night and when I tried to get back in they left me outside screaming like a mad woman and all the neighbours got really annoyed."

"Well that's not so bad compared to the shower incident."

"Please don't remind me!" I begged.

"So why are you still angry after all these weeks?"

"Oh no I got over that, now I'm sad because I'm not going to the Pokemon master's party." I said while showing her the invitation.

She read it through and then commented, "But this asks for the gym leader. You're supposed to go."

"I know but they're posing as the gym leaders and taking Rose along. I swear if I was going you would be my guest."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Huh? Why not, wouldn't you have wanted to go?"

"Of course but I already got an invite." She replied grinning.

"But how? You're not a gym leader or anything."

"Yeah, but I'm friends with mister Pokemon master. I met him on his journey and we battled. He's really good I think he can even beat you. Well anyway I got a personal invite as one of his friends. Oh and that's also a reason why I came by, I need a place to stay during the party."

"Oh sure, no problem you're welcome here anytime!" I replied.

"Thanks Mist."

I led her inside to her room. She got settled and we continued catching up in the kitchen while preparing dinner.

After we ate, my sisters had finally come home and were complaining that there was nothing in the mall to their liking. I sighed as I remembered my sisters' vanity.

Rose then walked in and stared blankly at Melody. Rose had never really liked Melody but only tolerated her because she didn't want to go to jail for murder. They glared at each other and when I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed Melody's arm, led her into my bedroom and 'flung' her on the bed.

"What are you trying to do? Give me more work to do?!" I asked.

"No I was just coaxing her." She replied coolly.

I sighed and we sat on the bed. She then said, "Did I tell you Duplica's going to the party too?"

"Whaa?" I asked once again perplexed.

"Well, you know her boyfriend Todd right? Well he's friends with Ash too."

"Okay so every one of my friends knows Ash Ketchum personally except me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah basically." She said smiling.

A bit shocked at getting a reply I then asked, "So who else is going that I know?"

"Well remember that May Maple girl I introduced you to last year?" I nodded "Well she's going, I hear, as his girlfriend." She continued. I lay on my back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"It's nothing. Just that...well all of my friends are going to this party and I'm stuck here." I said.

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? Of course you're going! You'll be going as my guest."

I smiled at her appreciatively and thanked her. Ten minutes later Melody went to her room and I lay on my bed for the second night in a row, thinking about the party for the thousandth time that day and slowly drifted into a pleasant dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so did you like it? Please review I tried my best to not have any spelling or grammar mistakes so if I do please tell me and I'll try to fix it next time. Just one note before I go I have decided to change the party to a costume party cause if it was a regular party surely her sisters would recognize her. So there you have it. Later people!


	4. Costume Shopping

Hi again! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chappy! Sorry I took longish to update I've just had a lot of labs to do.Oh yeah one note, I'm putting my thoughts in this chapter so words in brackets and italics are my thoughts and stuff...Um well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but if I did then Ash would already be together with Misty and he wouldn't be so arrogant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Costume Shopping

The next morning I awoke with a start as I heard knocking at my door. I looked at the clock and saw eight fifteen. EIGHT FIFTEEN!! I hurriedly got out of bed and got dressed. As I walked down the staircase I smelled the wonderful aroma of pancakes and thought I was dreaming because I knew that my sisters couldn't cook. I rushed in to the kitchen and was relieved when I saw Melody at the stove.

Melody: Good morning

Me: Morning

Melody: Had a good sleep?

Me: Yeah but how come my alarm didn't go off and where is everyone else?

Melody: Well I took off the alarm for you so you could get a good night's sleep and everyone else went shopping

Me: Uh...okay. So what are you gonna do today?

Melody: Well WE are going shopping for your costume and mine!

Me: We? I have to clean and fight gym battles and clean some more. I can't possibly-

Melody: Don't worry! I took care of all that already!

Me: But what if they come home early or we see them at the mall or something?!

Melody: We won't! We're going to the small mall on the outside of town.

Me: Oh. But don't they only sell bargains?

Melody: That's what they want you to think...

She handed me a plate of pancakes and walked out of the kitchen. "Wait! What do you mean by 'that's what they want you to think'? Hey come back!" As I finished the last sentence, the door bell rang. Melody answered it and I heard a familiar voice. They entered the kitchen, Melody in front and behind her was..."Duplica! What are you doing here?" The blue haired girl looks at me and smiles, " I'm going shopping with you guys!"

"But where's Todd?"

"Oh he's at Ash's house. we're staying there for the party."

"Oh okay. Well since you're both ready then I'll go change." I said then exited the room and went up to my room. I changed into a jeans and a top and hurried outside to meet them at Duplica's car. We drove off and arrived at the mall in fifteen minutes. This mall was significantly smaller than the one in the heart of Cerulean city but it was very quaint.

We walked in and Melody and Duplica led me through the miny mall to a store that I had never seen before. 'FGM's Costumes for All Occasions.' (_bet you can't guess what FGM stands for_) was what the sign read. As I walked in it was like I was transported to another world. There were costumes of every style and colour, the racks seemed endless.

"Choose one!" Melody directed at me.

"Just like that? Just choose one?" I asked .

"Yeah! Choose one!" She insisted.

"There are so many, I can't just choose one!" I declared.

"Then we'll help!" Duplica said while running to the back of the store.

"But..wait.." I said confusedly.

"Oh lighten up Mist!" Said Melody as she too made her way to the back.

"Uh...fine" I said as I started looking around. After about one hour of looking and my friends giving me costumes to pick, one costume caught my eye. It was baby blue at the top, cooly drifting down into purple and finally seeping into red at the bottom. There were sequins and starmie print all over it. The mask was next to it. It was one of the old fashioned masks that you held up to your face. It too was shaped like a starmie with holes for your eyes. If you asked me I fine it looked like a super hero mask but that was one of the things that appealed to me. Melody came up behind me and said, "You like that one? Well go ahead and get it. I'm buying incase you didn't know. Plus it'll go perfectly with your mother's ruby necklace."

She was right. My mother's necklace matched it perfectly. But I couldn't wear that, it was too precious! My mother left it for me in her will. I always liked it as a child and when she got sick she told me stories of it having magical powers. I smiled as I reminisced but was snapped back to reality as I heard footsteps coming toward me. I looked up and saw Duplica.

"I think I will get that costume but I'm not su sure about wearing the necklace," I said uncertainly.

"Oh come on Mist! Wear it!" Melody whined.

"Yeah come on Misty! They're the perfect match!" Duplica joined.

"Hmm...I don't know you guys. What if it gets stolen or something?"

"Misty, this is the Pokemon master we're talking about! He's sure to have top security!" Duplica insisted.

"Well...okay. But if it does get lost or stolen it's on your heads!" I gave in knowing that their persuasive powers would always get the better of me. We stayed in the store another hour to get Melody's and Duplica's costumes and then a much longer time walking around getting shoes and other accesories. We were in the mall for such a long time that I was surprised when we got back to the gym before two o' clock. Soon after we returned the trainers started lining up to battle me. _(how come only **after** they return the trainers line up?)_ I was returning to normal life and part of me didn't want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I'm done with chapter four! YAY!! Okay I know this is a quickish chapter but I didn't know what to write really. Sorry once again if there are any spelling errors. Oh well review please!

Love, peace and everything else -

INVU4URAQT.


	5. Getting Ready the Girl Way

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I would have loved to get just one more review but hey you don't always get what you wish for. I'm not good at battle scenes so don't expect any in this chapter although there are supposed to be. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: As much as I like Pokemon I sadly don't own it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 - Getting Ready the Girl Way

The next morning I got up, bathed, got dressed and made my way down the stairs into the kitchen where once again Melody was making breakfast. However today she was making omelettes.

"Thanks for breakfast." I said as she handed me a plate and sat down opposite me. "Where are my sisters?" I asked.

"Oh, they left early this morning saying they were going by a friend to get ready for the party. So you know what that means right?"

"Uh...no what?"

"We have the whole day to get you beautiful!"

"Hey! I'm already beautiful!" I shouted in defence.

"Uh...right whatever. Anyway, Duplica is coming here to get ready so that you'll have lots of moral support tonight!"

Moral support? I shrugged off the statement thinking that she meant it seriously and not as a joke. "Right then. I'm off to go clean, you should probably get going too! Those trainers aren't going to wait outside forever!" She said while pointing to the gym entrance.

"Oh crap! You're right!" I said as I finished off the last piece of toast. I went to the gym and, after apologising profusely, I let them in. There were two girls and one boy. The two girls sat on the bleachers while the boy attempted first. In the end, I won all my battles, as usual, however the strange thing was that those were the only trainers that came the entire day! I blamed it on the upcoming party and I went inside the house at four o' clock to get ready, on Melody's order. I thought three hours a bit too much time to get ready but she assured me that I would be begging for more time.

As I got inside, I saw Melody and Duplica on the couch waiting patiently for me. I hadn't even notice when Duplica arrived. I sat down next to them just as they got up. I sighed and struggled to get to my feet again. We all went upstairs, into separate rooms and got dressed. We all put on our costumes and rushed around everywhere to try and find all the accessories we bought the previous day.

When we were done, I ended up in the room Duplica was in and Melody ended up in the room I was in but Duplica somehow found herself in the kitchen. I laughed and made my way to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I walked through the doorway and looked in the mirror. My mom's necklace sure did look good together with the dress. It completed it, or should I say that the dress completed the necklace. Either way it hung beautifully around my neck. I then moved up from the necklace to my face and just then Melody and Duplica walked in and insisted on helping me. Melody did my make-up and Duplica did my hair although I was very capable of doing both these tasks. Duplica put my hair up, then down and couldn't decide what to do with it. She then conversed with 'fashion extrordinaire' Melody. I sighed and turned to face them.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"Trying to fix your hair!" They both semi yelled.

"I know that, but I can very well do it myself you know!" I responded.

"Yeah we know that but this night has to be very special for you Misty." Duplica said.

"Why? Why does it have to be special? This is just another party. There'll be many more!"

"But tonight is special because you are taking your first step to independance by defying your step mother." Melody said with stars in her eyes.

"Wow, how did you get that deep of a meaning from this Mel?" I asked.

" I really don't know but sit down and let us finish!" Melody replied.

"Ugh. Fine but don't take too long the party starts in half hour and it'll take us at least twenty minutes to get there."

"Didn't I tell you you'ld be needing more time?" Melody asked slyly.

"I never said I needed more time I said you needed more time because if it were left to me I would have already been done with my hair!" I answered just as slyly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now be quiet and let us finish!" Duplica finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the 5th chapter. I know it's kinda short but I SWEAR the next one will be longer. I've already written it out and it's long! Now leave me a good review and sit on the couch eating cocopuffs until the next chapter comes. (I have no idea where that last sentence came from)

Toodles,

INVU4URAQT


	6. Pokemon Master's Party

Okay hi again! Thanks again to all those who reviewed last chapter! I didn't know you cared so much! Yeah right. Anywhose, in this chapter I'm switching from Misty's POV to Ash's POV then back to Misty then Ash and so forth so forth. Sorry if it's kinda confusing I'll try to make it the least bit confusing. Okay? Cool. Now this is kinda new for me but I'm going to dedicate the next few chapters to some of my reviewers:

1) EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! - I can't call everyone but I'm thankful you reviewed.

2) bemjamin( ) - You guessed wht FGM stood for! YAY! If anyone else guessed it then I applaud you too because my friends and brother couldn't guess. I thought it was pretty obvious.

3) Z girl warrior - I have actually never seen the movie! I thought up the idea before the movie came out I just didn't register until after it premiered so I'll watch it. It'll probably help me out with my last chapter I'm stuck (sweatdrop)

Okay well that's it once again thanks to all you who reviewed I'll call everyone out in the last chapter cool? Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me and I hear that it never will but that can't be true right?......right?

Chapter 6 - Pokemon Master's Party

"Hurry up! We're already late!" I yelled at my friends. It was twenty past seven and it would take us at least twenty minutes to get there so the earliest we could arrive was twenty to eight...FORTY MINUTES LATE! I saw them hurrying down the stairs, shoes in hand, and we rushed to the car. Melody and Duplica got in the backseat in order to put on their shoes and as soon as I got in, we left.

You would have thought that they would have finished earlier but they each took ten minutes for both their hair and their makeup. Well the good news was that we were on our way and, surprisingly, there wasn't any traffic.

We got there at my estimated time; twenty to eight on the dot. We rushed out and hurried up to the door. I had my mask in hand and as we reached the door the two men there asked for our invitations. Melody handed them ours and they seemed to recognise Duplica so they opened the doors and we walked in.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I realised that the Pokemon master hadn't arrived yet. But that was weird, being late for your own party. I shrugged it off and walked down the staircase to the dance floor. Suddenly I tripped and fell. I landed butt first on one of the buffet tables. Everything flew up and landed once again on the table causing me to fly through the air (_I know that's impossible but it's my story_)and land on none other than...

ASH'S POV

I lingered around the bedroom knowing in only a few more minutes I would be walking out into the ballroom and dancing with anyone and everyone. I looked up at the clock, eight forty three, I sighed. Two more minutes. One.........

"Ash honey come on now." Said my mom in her usual chirpy voice. I got up and walked toward the door. I entered from the back and as I walked through the door I fell to the floor.

MISTY'S POV

I laid there on top of my human landing pad still in a daze. I heard them cough and I came to my senses and got up. I turned around and saw none other than the pokemon master himself.

"Oh God! Mr. Ketchum I'm sorry! Here let me help you!" I said as I held out my hand. He grabbed my hand, stood up, fixed his suit and looked at me. His eyes were a mesmorising chocolate brown and he stared into mine. I quickly pulled up my mask not wanting my sisters to see me if they were close by. He blinked and after a moment smiled at me. I sighed relieved that he was fine.

ASH'S POV

I coughed trying to catch my breathe. Then I felt the weight lift off me. "Oh God! Mr. Ketchum I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" I heard her say. Mr. Ketchum? No one ever called me hat. Oh well I saw her hand, grabbed it and got up. I fixed my tux and looked up to see her.

The most striking things about her were her flaming orange/red hair and the blue green eyes which surprisingly matched perfectly with her hair. She was wearing a stunning dress full of starmie prints and a beautiful ruby necklace adorned her neck. She pulled her mask up rather quickly and hid her face. I snapped out of the trance I was in and smiled at her. She smiled back. I held out my hand and she accepted.

"You can call me Ash" I told her

"Uh..okay Ash, I'm Misty." She replied. The name suited her perfectly! Suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt, I turned around and saw my mother. She dragged me away from Misty and pulled me to the staircase. I stole one last glance of Misty and gave up on trying to resist my mom.

MISTY'S POV

He held out his hand and I took it in a warm hand shake. "You can call me Ash." He said. I then introduced myself and once again became mesmorised by his eyes. He than looked away at a woman I presumed to be his mother. She pulled him away he looked back at me with pleading eyes but I couldn't just pull the guy away from his mother. He obviously read my mind and turned away and continued on with his mother.

I turned around and saw all the guests staring in my direction. Among them I saw Rose. I turned and walked in the opposite direction where I saw Melody "Hi." I said with a smile plastered across my face.

"Remember he's got a girlfriend." She replied jokingly.

"Who said anything about him? I just said hi." I told her in the same joking manner.

"Uh huh. Well anyway, I'd like to introduce you to someone," she went and pulled someone from the crowd, "This is-"

"Oh hi Brock!" I said.

"Hey Misty." He rerplied.

"Uh..you two know each other?" Melody asked confused.

"Of course. We're both gym leaders so we meet at the GLC (_gym leaders convention_)"

"Oh I see"

"I should have known I was going to see you here Misty. Have you met Ash already?" Brock asked.

"Yeah. I fell on him." I replied coolly like nothing in the sentence sounded odd.

"Ouch...Well I got to go, all these Jenny's, all these joys..hah I'm in heaven..." He said while literally floating off.

Misty had the strange urge to pull him back by the ear when Duplica came up to them, "Hey everyone!" Duplica said while walking up to us, "Great party huh?"

"Yeah great!" I said. Sarcasm highly notable in my tone.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

"Didn't you see? I just fell on top of Ash Ketchum, pokemon master." I said glumly.

"Someone's talking 'bout me?" I turned and gasped as I saw Ash right behind me.

"Yeah Ash we're talking about you." Melody said slyly.

"I hope you're not saying anything bad about me to this lovely lady." Ash replied pointing to me.

I blushed slightly but then Melody replied, "Oh no! We were just telling her about the fact that when we each met you, your mother called to ask if you had enough clean-" Ash covered her mouth.

He grinned sheepishly, "Heh heh. Uh...she doesn't need to know that. Heh heh..."

"Well Ashy boy we weren't saying anything bad we were just...chatting. Anyway I better go join Todd." Duplica said.

"Yeah and I better go make sure Brock doesn't hurt himself." Melody said as she left.

I turned to face Ash. "So, um, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said and grabbed him pulling him onto the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like a few seconds before someone tapped him on the shoulder. I recognised the person immediately. It was May. I turned and headed toward the refreshment table but someone tugged at my arm and dragged me onto the dance floor again. I turned to see Ash! Okay this was weird. Where did his girlfriend go? Before I could ask he asked me about my life. I told him everything except for the fact that I was cerulean city gym leader noticing that my sisters were in earshot of our conversation.

We got tired and decided to walk the grounds. We passed many pokemon and Ash pointed out his own. We soon saw a bench and sat down. We talked a little more before it happened. By it I mean that he kissed me. We stopped talking and looked at the stars then at each other. He leaned in and kissed me. The first thing I thought was 'kiss him back' but then I remembered something. HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND! I pulled away quickly and looked at him in dismay. I got up and ran back inside, crying, toward Melody. I told her I was going home and then I ran toward my car.

I got in and started the car. As I was about to leave the front doors open and I saw Ash. I gave one last sob before driving off. I didn't care about anyone. Not Melody, who I left behind, not Ash, not anyone. I went home without another thought.

ASH'S POV (the kiss)

After a little while of walking we saw a bench and sat looking at the sky. After the last words were said we looked at the stars and then at each other. She looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining on her face. I knew I only met her that evening, but I felt like I knew her forever. At that moment, I leaned in and our lips met. I felt her kiss back for one second then she pulled away.

I looked at her and she had a look of pure shock on her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she got up and started running. I hesitated a little before coming to my senses and got up and ran after her. As I reached inside I saw her heading up the stairs. I ran to the other side but when I reached the doors, she drove off.

I went back inside and searched the crowd for Melody. I saw her near the foot of the staircase and went towards her. She saw me approaching and she glared. As I reached her she exploded.

"What did you do to her!!!" She yelled.

"Nothing, all I did was kiss her!!!" I yelled back.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" She yelled if that was even possible.

"I said I kissed her." I said.

"But what about May?" She asked more calmly.

"What about May?!"

"She is your girlfriend!" She stated annoyed.

"She's my what? No!" I repled.

"She's not?"

"No!"

"Oh crap!"

"Oh crap what?"

"I sort of told Misty that May was you girlfriend..." She mumbled.

"You what!! That's why she ran away. She must think I'm a backstabbing, lying, good-for-nothing--"

"Okay stop with all the adjectives and go after her you buffoon!"

"What! She never told me where she lived! All I know is that she's from Cerulean and that city's got a lot of people!"

"Well let me stay at your place tonight and I'll direct you tomorrow."

"Okay fine." I replied.

After another few hours of dancing with some conceited, self centered girls I was finally allowed to home. Melody and I began our trek home.

We were walking out when she stopped me and said, "So you really like her don't her don't you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because, well you kissed her."

"Well I guess I do love her..." I thought over the sentence as we continued walking. Did I really love her? I only met her that evening.

Soon we stopped again and Melody picked something up from the ground. I recognised it at once! It was Misty's necklace. "She'd be wanting this back." Melody said.

"Yeah." I replied and we continued our walk home.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. "Well I'll see you in the morning Ash. Good night." She said as she made her way to the guest room.

"Yeah, night Mel." I answered back. I walked up to my room, lay on my bed and fell asleep with images of Misty playing in my mind.

MISTY'S POV

I reached home and was relieved to see that my sisters had not gotten home yet. I went up to my room, changed into my pyjamas and decide to watch television. Soon after Rose arrived home and came up to my room.

"So how was the party?" I asked.

"It was fine. Not that it's any of your business but I think that Mr. Ketchum has fallen in love with Violet."

"I snickered to myself then said, "What makes you say that?"

"The way he stared at her when they danced."

What was she talking about? Ash spent the entire evening with me and beides that he has a girlfriend! Ooh he's such a player! I decided to play along with her plan and said, "I see well good night."

"Good-" She gasped. I looked at her in confusion. Did she recognise me? I became worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Now go to bed!" I immediately obeyed but little did I know she had seen part of my costume poking out from the closet. I then went to bed and so did everyong else, with memories of the party still lingering in our minds.

Yay! I'm done. That was a looong chapter. I hope I didn't confuse you people, and I hope you liked it. I had major writer's block during this chapter. Sorry if Ash seemed kinda girly I tried to tune into my male side but I don't know if that worked very well and my brother refused to help me. Oh well. Review please! Later!


	7. The Secret is Revealed

Well thanks to everone who reviewed! Dedication time!

This chapter is dedicated to:

EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! - Thanks soooooo much! I never thought I'ld make it 30! I have very low self esteem. But thanks again!!!

happyham - Sorry I'm not going to make May fall off the balcony cause I like her enough to keep her safe from balcony accidents!

Story Weaver1 - Thanks I really hoped it wouldn't be a carbon copy because I don't like those either!

ash and misty4life - thanks for that little cheer!

Okay I hope the last chapter wasn't confusing! I think I'll keep switching POV again. This chapter may not be that long okay? Just letting you guys and gals know!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yay I own Pokemon! I have everything I ever wanted! (sits up in bed) Oh drat! It was just a dream! (sigh) I don't think I'll ever own Pokemon!

Chapter 7 - The Secret is Revealed

(Ash's POV)

The next morning I awoke with a start and briefly had amnesia. However, every detail of the previous night came back to me in a sudden rush.

(flashbacks)

"Uh...okay Ash I'm Misty"........................

I felt like I knew her forever. At that moment I leaned in and our lips met...............

"I sort of told Misty that May was your girlfriend....................................

"So you really do like her don't you?"................................"I guess I do love her."

(end flashbacks)

I jumped out of bed, got dressed and rushed down the stairs and into the guest bedroom to talk to Melody. As I opened the door, I saw her bed empty with a note on the sheets. I opened the envelope and read the letter

_Dear Ash,_

_Enclosed with this letter is the necklace that Misty left behind. It will lead you to her. You're probably asking yourself 'What the heck is she talking about?' But just trust me. If you really love her, you will find her._

I re-read the letter then rest it down on the desk. I then picked up the envelope. I looked inside and just as the letter had said, there was the necklace. I took it out and looked at the beautiful ruby in the center. It reminded me of her red hair actually. I chuckled to myself and continued holding the necklace in my palm. Then suddenly it began to glow. My first instinct was to drop it but something was calling out to me and saying to keep holding on. I stared at it in awe but I was soon snapped out of my trance by the sound of my mom calling me for breakfast. The ruby had stopped glowing as soon as I blinked my eyes. I clenched it in my hand, slipped it in my pocket and then went for breakfast.

(Misty's POV)

I woke up and groggily made my way to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and compared it to the one now, to the prim proper one the previous night. I sighed then washed my face, however that didn't help much. I then went back to my dresser in hopes of finding my mom's necklace but gasped in shock when I couldn't find it. Realization then dawned on me that it must have fallen off when I was running! Melody and Duplica were so going to pay for that necklace but then I remembered that I forgot Melody at the party. I groaned at my stupidity. Now there was no one to help me with breakfast. Everything this morning was bad and it was all because of Ash. The backstabbing, lying creep! Just minutes after talking to his girlfriend the guy has the nerve to kiss me! Argh!

I slowly made my way to the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I looked at my watched and saw seven-ten. Who could that be this early in the morning? I answered the door and on the porch stood none other than Melody. I let her in and escorted her to her room then to the kitchen. Not a word was spoken between us until I had finished making breakfast and we sat at the table.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you behind." I said finally breaking the tension.

"It's okay, I stayed with Ash..." After seeing the look of disgust on my face she quickly added, "Now I'm sorry!"

"It's okay but he should be too! The nerve of that guy to cheat on his girlfriend!" I amost screamed in anger.

"Wait a minute Misty, he doe-" She stopped when Rose walked in.

"Oh hello." Rose said coldly. "I didn't expect anyone else to be up now." She stood in the doorway staring at Melody.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. "I'll go get the papers." I said while walking toward the porch step. I picked up the papers and looked at the front page. I stood there shocked at the headlines which read, "Prince Charming looks for his Cinderella." I read through the article and it basically stated that Ash was looking for a girl he met at his party. I finally looked up and saw Melody walking toward me. I gave her the paper and told her to read the article.

After some time, Melody looked up at me however her face depicted, not an expression of confusion like mine, but an expression of...predictability? She somehow knew he would look for me? I closed the door and dragged Melody up to my room so she could explain. "You knew he was looking for me?" I asked.

"Yep! Because he loves you..." She said with a slight dazed look in her eye.

"But what about May?"

"I was trying to tell you that-" Once again Rose walked in and told Melody to leave because she had to talk to me. Talk? That's unusual. She stood by my desk and looked at me with cold eyes. "I know you were at that party." She stated dully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I decided to play the innocent thinking it would be better than telling her the truth.

"Don't act stupid with me! I saw your dress!" She semi yelled.

"My dress? Why would I have a dress if I didn't go?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"She slowly walked over to my closet and I prayed that she wouldn't open it but unfortunately she did open the door and right in front of her face was the dress with starmie prints on it which she saw the night of the party. "No dress huh? Well then what's this?" She asked holding up the dress.

"Wow that's a nice dress. Wonder what it's doing in my closet?" I said with an unsure voice. She just got more annoyed at my faked ignorance and started yelling. "Liar!! You know very well you were there!! I knew I recognised you! Well because of your disobediance you are NEVER to leave this house again!!"

I could feel tears wanting to burst over the rim of my eyelid but I promised my self not to cry while she was in the room. She then turned on her heel and walked out the doorway slamming the door behind her. The tears then slowly dripped down my face. I heard the door lock from the outside and the tears came down freely. I couldn't stop them no matter how much I didn't want to cry the tears were never-ending. I fell backward on my bed and had slight hope of Melody getting me out but that was before I heard Rose yell at her, "Leave and never come back!" I looked out of my window and saw Melody's departing figure. However before she was completely out of view she turned around, yelled something to me that I couldn't make out and started to leave once again. I curled up in my bed and let my sobs lull me into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay done! I know it's not as long as the last chapter but I decided to split the end in two. Sorry if this chapter might have seemed rushed but I have lots of home work nowadays. Well I think the next chapter will be the end and don't expect it to be up too soon cause I have writer's block! I know what to write I just can't put it on paper! Oh well. Till next chapter pplz!

-INVU4URAQT


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people! This is the last chapter so I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have gotten frustrated with writer's block! Just kidding! I loved writing this story and getting feedback from you guys! Anyway it's dedication time!

Now this being the last chapter I'm dedicating it to my first reviewer

DarkSaiph- Thanks a lot! When I got your review I was so happy! You also helped me out a lot with the advice you gave!

Thanks to:

1) Everyone who reviewed!!!!!!! Thanks so much! You've all been a great help!

2) Story Weaver1- Well you asked why didn't Misty use her Pokemon against her sisters and step mother? Well she was too scared to because Rose also had pokemon and she didn't know if they were stronger or not and she didn't want to take the chance. But don't worry you'll see that play a part in this chapter!

3) mystery - I swear you got your review from 'Master of Disguise'! I love that movie! It's so funny!

I'm sorry to all those who got confused with the POV switching but I have to do it again this chapter! Okay now on with the story!

Disclaimer- It's true! I admit it! I don't own Pokemon!

Chapter 8 - Um...chapter 8? (I couldn't think of anything)

ASH'S POV

After trying to convince my mom that my small breakfast satisfied me, I rushed out the door with my trusty pokemon in hand. I took out the necklace and held it in my palm. Once again it started to glow dimly. I figured I would keep heading in my present direction. Soon I noticed the ruby's light grow stronger. 'I guess that means I'm heading in the right direction' I thought. I remembered Misty saying that she lived in Cerulean City and decided to head there.

I soon went through the forest seeing a few trainers along the way. When I reached to Cerulean City, the ruby was bright and somewhat tugging at me. I followed the tugging and I ended up at..........the Cerulean Gym?

MISTY'S POV

I looked over at the clock and saw half past two. I sighed, it had been three hours since I saw anyone. I really doubted that Rose would leave me there forever but then again, I've learned to expect the worst from her. I sighed again. Rose had taken all my pokemon when she came to give me lunch. At least if I had them I could've escaped but all she left me with was Togepi. (_she still doesn't think Togepi can do anything_) I looked at it's sleeping form on the bed.

I got up from the chair and walked over to my barred window. It looked out on the entrance to both the gym and the house and the view also contained the mountains in the background. I stared at a flock of birds gliding through the air. I pictured myself as one in their ranks, free to go wherever I wanted. I looked down toward the street, watching the passers-by and the poor trainers who Rose was telling off for coming. Soon she went back inside and another person came and stood in front of the gym. However this was no ordinary trainer, this was....Ash Ketchum?

ASH'S POV

I looked up at the building in front of me. The Cerulean City Gym. Misty lives in a gym? I shrugged it off and walked up to the door and was about to knock when a lady pushed it open. She looked to be in her forties with green eyes and purple hair with gray strands in random places.

"Get out of here the gym is closed!" She said without looking at me.

"I'm not here to battle." I responded.

She looked at me and shock registered on her face. "Y-y-you're th-th-the Po-pokem-mon m-m-m-master!! You're Ash Ketchum!" She yelled.

"Thats's right and I'm here to see-"

"My step-daughter right?" She cut me off.

I supposed that Misty would be her step-daughter because they looked nothing alike. "Uh...yeah....I guess" I replied.

"Follow me." She said and led me across the street to a house I guessed was hers. So Misty lived opposite the gym! I should've known that you could not live in a gym! I chuckled slightly at my idiocy.

"Please wait right here." She said smiling and entered the house. I waited, like she siad, for a few minutes before she came out with a girl and left.

"I knew I impressed you Mr. Ketchum." She said giggling slightly.

I stared at her for a little while. "Um, who are you?" I asked.

She looked offended. "I think if you're going to look for someone you should at least remember their name!" She fumed.

"I do remember her name and face. She has red hair, blue green eyes and her name's Misty." I said matter-of-factly.

She winced as I said the name. "You pig!" She screamed and ran inside, slamming the door behind her. I stared at the door and knocked awkwardly. The door didn't open. I knocked again. It still didn't open. I was becoming a bit agitated. I knocked once again and once again the door didn't open. "If you don't open this door I'm going to knock it down!" I shouted in anger. The door still didn't move. "Fine! Go Tauros!" I shouted then threw the pokeball. A white light was emitted and formed the bull pokemon.

MISTY'S POV

'Oh no' I thought as I saw the Tauros appear. "Oh no oh no oh no" I whispered under my breathe. I turned from my window and noticed that Togepi had awoken "Prrii!" It said. I grinned for a second before regaining my worried composure. "BAM!" 'There goes the door' I thought. "AAAHH!!" I heard my sisters scream. "Horsea!" Oh no! They're going to battle?! They can't win with Horsea!

I had to get down there before something bad happened! But how? I ran to the door and desperately tried to open it but it wouldn't budge! I gave an exasperated sigh and sat on my bed listening to Togepi mumble incoherently. I hugged Togepi and after a while a warm sensation surged through my body and I couldn't see anything but white.

ASH'S POV

"Horsea!" Said the little creature. These girls definitely didn't know anything about pokemon so how were they the gym leaders? "Horsea tackle!" The blonde girl shouted. The seahorse slowly made it's way up to my bull and hit it. My Tauros barely flinched. I decided to go easy on them so I told Tauros to use a light tackle attack however that knocked out the poor pokemon. They then sent out a Starmie which refused to listen. They were pathetic. "Tauros, hea--" I was cut short by a white light that appeared between me and the Starmie. The light soon cleared and there stood Misty with a Togepi in her arms!

MISTY'S POV

I appeared downstairs with my sisters on my right and Ash on my left. Rose ran up to me and said, "Oh Misty thank Ho-oh (_God? Get it?_) you came to save us!" I turned to her, "Get away from me!" I shouted, finally fed up with Rose. "Hey Mist, I'm so happy I found you." Ash said walking toward me. I turned and glared at him. He froze under my stare and I said to him, "You stay away from me too!" I had finally cracked. They both stared at me disbelievingly. "I mean it" I said with a sharp edge to my voice.

The doorbell rang and I went to see who was there. I opened the door and there stood Melody for the second time that day. I invited her inside and led her to the living room where rose and Ash were glaring daggers at each other. They both looked up when we entered. There was something I wanted to know. I sat down, turned to Ash and asked, "What are you doing here Ash?"

"Looking for you."

"But I thought you had a girlfriend. May?"

"Nope! May is only a friend and she was there because her father is a gym leader! Now answer me this. Who are they?"

"Well These are my sister and this is my stepmother Rose. And I am the Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym." I then told him why I had come to his party as Melody's guest and not on my own. As I told the story Rose got more and more infuriated and she stood up unsuspectedly and sent out her Hitmontop. On instinct Ash sent out his Pikachu, I sent out my Staryu and Melody sent out Golduck. Needless to say the match was over within five minutes and Rose and my sisters were sent running out of the gym.

 I watched them run from the doorway then turned around to see Ash and Melody standing behind me. I offered them to stay for dinner and we all prepared it together.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay so what do ya'll think? Review please! I hope the ending isn't as corny as I think it is. Well sorry for the long update but I had major writer's block! Tell me if you guys want an epilogue cause if you do then I already have the gist of it but if you've had enough of this story for life then go right ahead and say that! I'll mention everyone who reviewed in the next chapter with or without an epilogue. Ciao! (chow)


	9. Epilogue

Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry to all those who were disappointed in my ending but I originally intended to make it romantic and have Ash bust down the door, blow up the house and save Misty from the burning rubble, carrying her out bridal style, but then I thought it was too cliché. Oh well here's the epilogue for all those who, despite the stupid ending, are still reading this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon I'm just borrowing the characters.

It was December. Christmas Eve to be exact and Christmas had burst in like a balloon. Snow fell gently to the ground as I walked along the empty street that fine evening. It had been five months since 'the incident' as I called it. A lot of things had changed that was sure. Melody moved to Cerulean City and when I gave up my post as gym leader she gladly took it over. Ash and I were officially a couple now. He loved me and I loved him just as much. However despite all that love, I was alone this Christmas. Ash had to go tend to some business as Pokemon Master and Melody had to go to the Gym Leaders' Convention and I hadn't heard from my sisters and step mom sincefive months prior, not that they would care to call or visit.

I sighed as I as I walked down the snow covered street. I was accustomed to being alone for Christmas so why was I now feeling depressed because of it? 'Ash' I thought. Yes that's right, I was never alone since Ash came into my life. I looked up from the ground only to see a happy couple walking toward me. I pictured the guy as Ash and me as the girl in his arms. I mentally scolded myself. 'I shouldn't be thinking that! Ash isn't here!' I thought 'Yeah, it's his fault you're alone!' 'No, he has a very good reason for leaving!'

I continued arguing with myself when I found myself at my doorstep. I searched for my keys and put them in the lock. However, to my surprise, the door was unlocked. I was sure I locked it when left. I rushed inside slamming the door behind me and went into all the rooms relieved to find nothing was missing or messed up. I reached the entrance to the living room and dropped all the bags I had in my hands at the sight of the person on the couch.

They stood up and faced me, "So how are things?" they asked

"Good, but..... what are you doing here Melody?" I asked. (_Some of you thought or at least hoped it was Ash right? Well that would be too cliché, but so is this, ne?)_

She smiled happily at me, "Well the convention finished early and I figured that you wouldn't want to spend Christmas alone so I came back!"

I was so happy I could have cried but I didn't. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed.

"Uh….okay Mist, I'm dying here…"

"Oh, sorry!" I said and immediately pulled away.

"Well how bout we celebrate my coming home early by going out to dinner! I already called and invited Duplica to come with us. So let's go! We're meeting her at 'Chelsea's'(_a seafood restaurant_)" Melody said while walking toward the door.

"Okay let me just get my jacket!" I called to her. I retrieved my jacket from the bags on the floor and we headed off to the restaurant. As was said, Duplica was waiting outside for us. We walked in, got a table and ordered our meal. Throughout the dinner we talked about random topics such as family, friends and Duplica and Todd. There was no tension and a freedom I had almost forgotten when Rosewas in charge of my life. When the dinner was over, we offered to give Duplica a lift home, since she had gotten dropped by Todd, only to find out that she was staying at the Ketchum residence to keep Mrs. Ketchum company while Ash was away.

I had been to Ash's house many times before so I knew the route by heart. Turn left here, take a right here etc. Soon enough we were in front of the quaint little house in which lived Ash and his mother. I got out of the car, quickly followed by Duplica and Melody. We got to the door and Duplica invited us inside.

I walked into the cozy hall and took off my jacket. I hung it up and followed Duplica and Melody to the living room. I was surprised to see the lights off however it was probably very late right now. I checked my watch (_it has a light_) and my suspicions were true, it was 11:53 (pm) 'Wow' I thought 'I'll probably just spend the night here' I could spend the night. I had spent so much time at the house that I had my own room with half of my clothes as well.

Duplica walked to the far side of the room where the light switch was and as she turned on the lights, I saw Mrs. Ketchum and Todd behind the couch with Ash sitting in between them. "Ash?" I asked trying to determine if he was real due to his sudden appearance.

"In the flesh." He answered with a smirk. I was shocked to say the least but had I known what was coming next I would have saved my shock. He stood up and walked toward the doorway where I stood. He knelt down on one knee. I stood routed in my spot lost for words and thoughts. "Misty, I knew from the moment I saw you, I loved you. Of course it took a while to register since youfell on top of me," he joked, "I loved the way you laughed, talked, I loved your quirkiness and basically everything about you. That night when I met you, was like out of a fairytale. I had to pinch myself several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I'm not one to believe in love at first sight but you changed my entire outlook on that. You changed my outlook on a lot of things actually. Well Iguess what I want to say is; I love you and you mean the world to me, and I know you've had to put up with my frequent absences but that's one of the things I love about you. Being able to come back home after a long meeting or training or even grocery shopping, and see your smiling face welcoming me back. I'll get straight to the point; Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" As he finished, the clock chimed signaling midnight.

I looked at his face. He wasn't joking. He looked hopeful sort of, with an underlying doubt that I wouldn't accept. But how couldn't I? He was the best. He was kind and sweet and caring. I loved him! "Yes…" I muttered trying to hide sobs from my happiness.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Yes…" I said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you Mist." He said teasingly.

"Yes!" I shouted, "Yes I will marry you Ash Ketchum!"

He stood up and kissed me. He hugged me tighter and spun me around. He glanced up and kissed me again. I was a little surprised by the second kiss and as if reading my mind he pointed upward. I looked to where he pointed and saw mistletoe. I kissed him again and was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

THE END

There you go. Sorry for the long wait. I at least hope this was a little fluffy and to your liking for an epilogue although that little speech Ash did was rather cliche. I might write a sequel if you guys want me to. But if you've had all you can handle with this story then tell me okay? Well review please!


End file.
